The J Triangle
by drawingqueen
Summary: Jethro meets his new next door neighbor (Jenny Shepard). He gives into temptation and cheats on his girlfriend Jamie, right under her nose. Very M-Rated. Feel free to comment/ input. :)
1. Tease

**I don't own anything. Pure entertainment only. **

***Very M-Rated/Naughty.** (Don't like...don't read)

**_Thanks for reading! _**

_**Enjoy & Review if you like it! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Tease**

Jamie and Jethro had been together for a few years, and for those years he had always been faithful to her. Their life together was good though a bit ordinary. Jamie and Jethro both worked, and at night they had little energy to devote to each other. Their love life, what there was of it, was very predictable. Sometimes it seemed as though masturbation was easier and felt just as good. Jamie worked hard to keep in shape, though she had put on about twenty pounds since they started dating. She tried to keep in shape running every chance she got, but she knew she wasn't in the same shape she was then either. Not that she complained, she was happy, or she thought she was. And then along came Jenny…

Their next-door neighbor had recently moved and sold the house to a middle red-head, Jenny Shepard. It wasn't until she moved in that Jethro discovered her. He never forgot the day Jethro first met her.

It was the middle of summer, right after she had moved in. Kevin, Jenny's boyfriend, had asked Jethro over to help repair the shower plumbing in the bathroom connected to their room. They had disassembled the faucet and needed a larger pipe wrench to continue the job, and Kevin had gone to rummage through his yet unpacked boxes of tools to find one. The bathroom had two doors, one into the bedroom and the other out to the hall.

As he sat waiting for Kevin to return, the door to the room opened. He turned to see a startled Jenny, apparently just waking up, standing in the doorway in a red teddy. He could easily see her big breasts through the translucent material, and she obviously was not wearing any panties.

She wasn't embarrassed and made no attempt to cover herself, rather she dropped her arms to her sides and smiled as she leaned against the door. "What a pleasant surprise. It's not every morning I wake up to find such an extremly sexy man in my bathroom."

He felt like he was glowing red with embarrassment. He stammered an apology, and told Jenny that Kevin and him were fixing the plumbing in the shower.

"You're the neighbor next door, aren't you?" Jenny asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Er, yes," he stammered.

Her nipples were growing hard, poking out from behind the teddy, he couldn't keep his eyes from sweeping up and down her auburn haired, green eyed, virtually naked body.

"Well if you ever need any help with your plumbing give me a call," she said, staring down at his crotch. "I'm really good at cleaning pipes." She looked up into his pretty blue eyes, smiled, and disappeared back into her bedroom. He took his first breath in what seemed like hours, and became aware of his mouth hanging open and his dick being rock hard in his pants.

That night, he couldn't wait to get Jamie into bed and fuck her silly. She asked him what had gotten into him, but he didn't dare tell her that he was thinking about Jenny next door. He couldn't get her sexy image out of his mind. He kept on finding himself suddenly thinking about Jenny, her sizable breasts, the dark trimmed triangle between her legs, her erect nipples and her luscious green eyes.

The moment Jenny came into his mind his dick would get hard. He felt guilty, but he couldn't stop daydreaming about meeting Jenny again and what might happen, even though he knew he would probably chicken out if anything did start to happened.

Jamie didn't know anything except that he wanted to have sex every night, and that she was enjoying it immensely. They sleep with the windows open, and with the way she was moaning and crying out every night he was grateful that there was some distance between the houses in the neighborhood.

He didn't see Jenny again for about two weeks. His fantasies had started to die down by then, and he had come to the realization that nothing was going to happen. Jamie was out for the day one Saturday, and he had spent the morning helping Kevin cut down a dead tree in their back yard. Their house had an in-ground pool and Kevin invited him over for a swim after they had eaten lunch.

It was a blistering hot August day, and he took him up on the offer. He got changed into his swim trunks and went over to the pool. Kevin hadn't gotten changed yet, and told him to go right in and cool off, he had to check on something. Jethro dove in and swam around for a bit, then closed his eyes and let himself float under the warm relaxing sun.

"Hey there sexy! I thought I told you to come up and see me sometime!"

He opened his eyes, squinting against the suns rays, to see Jenny standing on the side of the pool. He stood up and said hi, and walked toward where she was standing. Jenny was wearing a white string bikini, and it wasn't covering much of her well-tanned body. The sun was right above her head so he couldn't look up at her face.

His eyes were going crazy as her nipples poking straight through her top and her pussy lips pressed against her bottom were both at comfortable angles for him, but he knew he shouldn't be looking there. He walked all the way to the edge of the pool so her body blocked the sun, also so his growing penis wouldn't be so noticeable. He wanted to be cool and friendly and stumbled out, "So, how have you been?"

"Not so good," she started, as she sat down on the edge of the pool, her legs straddling his. "But now that you're here, I know I'm going to feel a whole lot better." Jenny's left hand reached down to scratch at her knee, then started to slowly make its way up her thigh. He glanced at her eyes, but she was watching her hand. he glanced back at her hand, which had reached the top of her thigh and was now running over her cloth-covered pussy. "I'm tired of playing with myself," she said, emitting a soft moan as her finger pressed into the lips of her vagina, "…and I just can't wait until I play with you."

With that she slithered down into the water, sliding her body along his. She hit the bottom of the pool with her body pressed against his, her mouth rested inches from his own and her hand was stroking his rock hard cock.

"I can't do this. I have a girlfriend" he said, though he knew the words were coming out halfhearted.

Jenny knew it, too, because she reached up with both hands and slid the material away from her breasts, exposing her hard nipples. She then grabbed both of his hands and placed them over her tits. He instinctively began to caress her breasts and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan in pure delight.

Meanwhile, her two hands slipped into the front of his trunks and began to caress his cock and balls, causing shivers of pleasure to shoot up his spine.

"I've heard you and your girlfriend making love. She really likes it, doesn't she."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "When have you heard us?"

"Late at night, when I sit out here in the back yard, I hear her scream, but I never hear any noise from you." Jenny's hands had his shorts halfway down his toned thighs, she was stroking him off in the pool, making it more and more difficult for him to think straight.

"I'm just not a noise maker," he said. He was pulling and squeezing her nipples, he really wanted to suck on them, too. But he wasn't in control at that moment. He was doing what Jenny told him to. Jenny's hands were working faster now, and he knew she would make him cum if she kept it up.

"That's a lie, isn't it. You've been too busy thinking about fucking me, haven't you? All the time you fuck your girlfriend, you imagine your dick is sliding up between my legs, isn't that right? You want me. You want to feel my hot, wet, mouth, slipping over the head of your cock, sucking you in like a vacuum hose. You want to feel the heat from my pretty pussy as you slide your hard cock into my boiling hot vice of a pussy. You want to feel how I can squeeze your cock with my cunt, how it feels better than your girlfriend's. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Jen." he blurted it out before he could stop himself.

Jenny had him on the verge of cumming in her pool. But then she stopped, fixed her top, and climbed out of the pool, leaving him with his trunks down around his knees and a cock hard as granite.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Jen, why did you stop?"

"Because you said too, Jethro. After all, you are taken man."

With that she grabbed the towel she had dropped on the ground, wrapped it around her and marched back into the house.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself and walk back to his house. He did not know what to think about what had happened. He wanted Jenny, he wanted to go over and walk into her bedroom and fuck her brains silly. But he couldn't, not with Kevin there. He laid down on his bed and began to masturbate, thinking about all that had happened when the phone rang. he picked up the extension next to the bed, "Hello?"

"Hi, Jethro. My pussy is so wet, I wish it could be slipping over your cock rather than in my hand."

His mouth fell open, "Jenny, how did you know..." he asked.

"I'm playing with myself, too, Jethro. I'm imagining what it would be like to be kneeling on your bed, next to you. I'd run my tongue over the head of your cock and drink up all the juices that have pooled there." Her voice was hypnotic, all he could do was lie there and stroke his cock.

"Oh, God. I'm going to cum, Jenny!" he moaned.

"No, Jethro. Don't cum, save it for when Jamie comes home. Fuck her like you have every night since you first saw me. I'm going to be sitting outside your window, with my fingers fucking myself while I imagine it's you. Let me hear you tonight, Jethro. Let me here you cum!" With that Jenny hung up.

He hung up the phone and sat up. He wanted to cum so bad, but his mind was filled with Jenny. He got dressed and waited for Jamie to get home. Every so often he played with his cock until it got hard and was on the verge of cumming, and then he stopped.

Finally, Jamie came home. It was with much difficulty that he helped prepare dinner, and then sat and watched television with her, waiting for the time they could go to bed. When it was finally time, Jamie went over to turn the television off. He came up behind her and pressed his erection into her ass, reaching in front to fondle her breasts, imagining in his mind they were hard and firm like Jenny's. Jamie moaned, and reached back to kiss him passionately.

They moved into the bedroom and he fucked her harder and longer than he had ever done, all the while he was imagining that it was Jenny who was in bed with him. Jamie cried out again and again that she was cumming. Then, he felt it. His orgasm beginning at his toes and building straight up through him. He started whispering, then saying, then shouting, "I'M CUMMING!"

He heard a faint gasp from outside the window, and knew Jenny was cumming too. Spasm after spasm rocked his body as what felt like a quart of sperm erupted from his balls.

Jamie passed out dead away on the bed as he pulled his spent penis out of her sopping wet pussy, cum running down her thighs and pooling on the bed. He went over to the window and peeked out, but no one was there. His cock was still hard, amazingly it had not gone flaccid yet. He knew he couldn't sleep, so he washed up and threw on a pair of shorts and some sandals and went for a walk. He went behind the house to see if Jenny was there, but as before no one was there. He heard a noise from her pool and headed in that direction.

Quietly, just in case it was Kevin, he crept up on the pool. Floating on a raft in the middle of the pool was Jenny, naked, her breasts pointed toward the bright moon, masturbating. He stood still and watched her for a minute, rubbing his still hard cock through his shorts. He went to step closer and knocked a beach ball into the water. Jenny jumped up to cover herself and almost fell off the raft. Then she noticed it was Jethro and laughed.

"What's wrong, Jethro. Isn't Jamie enough of a woman to satisfy you? I know you'd never be out walking after making love with me." Jenny fell off the raft into the water and swam over to the side of the pool, motioning him over as she did.

"I heard a noise out here and figured I should check it out," he lied. He was looking for her and they both knew it.

"The only noise out here was emanating from your bedroom," Jenny stated flatly. "And I must say that you sure changed your tune. That was one great performance from you. It got me all hot and bothered.

He sat down at the edge of the pool, just as she had done with him earlier that day. Jenny put one hand on each of his thighs and he reached his hands up toward her breasts, hoping to feel them under his fingers, pinching their erect nipples again.

"Keep your hands down at your sides," she ordered. Her fingers began tracing patterns up and down his legs, teasing his cock and balls with occasional caresses.

"What would Jamie say if she found out."

"She won't find out," he said. "She's passed out."

Jenny leaned forward, pressing her breasts down against his thighs. She began to kiss and lick his chest, her hands manipulating his erection. He leaned back on his hands, moaning with the shivers that she was sending through his body.

"How can you be sure. How do you know she's not watching us now?" Jenny's mouth moved lower and lower, kissing his abdomen, then rubbed against the hardness in his pants.

He was getting desperate. He had already made love with Jamie less than thirty minutes ago, but he needed her then and there. "Please Jen, please. I don't care, I just want you now. Please, take me in your mouth."

Jenny looked up at him and smiled. She told him to take off his pants so she could do him right. He stood up and dropped his pants, shaking with anticipation. He sat back down on the edge. Jenny came closer, caressing his legs again, and dropping her head toward his towering manhood. He felt a wetness against his crotch looked down to see Jenny spitting a full mouthful of pool water onto his cock.

She laughed, grabbed his shorts and swam to the center of the pool. "I can't do that. Like you said…you're taken."

He was more desperate than ever. He was watching her go from within inches of satisfying him to completely out of reach.

"You should see the look on your face," Jenny said, still laughing. "If you want your shorts back, you have to come here and get them."

He jumped into the water and jumped toward Jen who quickly dropped the shorts and headed for the side. She climbed out, laughing even more, heading into her house. He grabbed his shorts and cursed himself all the way back home.

Jamie was snoring as he looked in on her. He went into the living room, sat naked on the sofa and jerked off before he went to bed. The phone rang, and he picked it up quickly, not wanting to wake Jamie.

"Hello Jenny," he said, knowing that no one else would be calling at 1:00 am on a Saturday night.

"Hi, Jethro" Jenny said, sounding rather apologetic. "I'm sorry about what happened. I'm really not a cock tease. I wouldn't be doing these things to you if I didn't mean to follow through. I mean, you looked so damn sexy standing there naked with your big cock standing straight up..."

He had no idea whether or not she meant what she was saying. All he knew was that her words were causing his erection to come back for the umpteenth time that day. His fingers fondled his balls as she continued.

"I really do want to suck you off, and fuck you like no other woman will ever do. You have no idea how much I want you. I was fantasizing that you were on top of me fucking my brains out when you startled me in the pool. But..." Here it comes. "But, you belong to Jamie. If you ever find out how good I am at giving head, or how hot and tight my pussy feels, you will never be happy with Jamie again. It would break up your relationship."

Jenny was doing nothing but making him want her more than ever. "Please, Jen. I promise that it will not break up my relationship. I just have to have you, at least once."

"Ohhh, Jethro, ohhhh. You wouldn't believe how wet my pussy is just thinking about you. I can feel my cunt throbbing around the finger I have in it. Ohhhh god, it feels sooo hot."

His cock was hard as steel. He was stroking it, fast and furiously. "God, Jenny, you're gonna make me cum if you keep this up."

"No Jethro. Please wait. Let me come over, who knows what might happen."

This was getting crazy. Now he was inviting Jenny into his house to watch him masturbate while Jamie slept upstairs. He let Jenny in the back door, he was still naked, Jenny wore a robe which was untied. He walked back to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Jen sat on the sofa facing him, her body pressed against his. She began to stroke his cock again, and Jenny began to caress his balls. He moaned, and Jenny began to kiss his shoulder, then his neck. Her other hand joined in, stroking his balls.

"Yeah baby," she whispered. "Let me see you cum." She blew into his ear, then licked and sucked it. He turned his head to face her, she pressed her mouth against his, snaking her tongue deep down his throat. His hand was wet from the juices coming from his cock, and he knew his orgasm wasn't far away. She began to squeeze his balls harder.

He gasped, and Jenny broke their kiss and watched as cum started shooting from his cock like a fire hose. He squirted so hard that some actually landed on his face, though most ended up on his chest. When he had finished, Jenny started to lick up the cum off of his body, cleaning up all but what was on his beautiful cock. She still wouldn't allow her mouth to touch him there.

"I hope that shows you that I'm not just a cock teaser, Jethro. Maybe next time you can shoot it straight down my throat."

"When will I see you again," he asked.

"Soon." Jenny said, and with that she was gone.

***TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Tell me what ya think! ;) **

**...will update shortly. **


	2. Lunch Break

**Chapter 2: Lunch Break**

He didn't hear from Jenny again until an anonymous package arrived for him at work on Thursday. The secretary said it had been dropped off for him by some woman, and looked at him strangely.

He took it back to his desk and opened it, finding a cassette tape and an envelope with a note which said "not to open the envelope until listening to the tape." The contents had a familiar smell, one he recognized as that of Jenny's perfume. He had the start of an erection already just thinking of what awaited him.

At lunch he grabbed his Walkman out of his drawer and told the team that he was going for a walk and would be back in an hour. He popped in the tape and put the envelope in his pocket and was off. He started playing the tape, and just as he thought it was from Jenny.

"Hi Jethro. Do you miss me? I've missed you. I keep thinking about watching you cum on Saturday. About how your balls throbbed in my hand as you squirted all over yourself. I keep wishing that my mouth had been wrapped around your cock, and that your hot cum had shot down my throat. It gets me so horny. I'm lying naked on my bed. My pussy feels so empty, I really need something big like your cock to fill it. I really want you, Jethro. I bet your cock is hard as a rock just thinking about fucking me."

It was. He had to adjust his pants to keep it from hurting.

"I want you to see what I am doing to myself as I talk to you. I am slipping a finger into my pussy. Ohhh, yes. It feels really good. Look at the first picture, Jethro. Look at my pussy."

He heard the camera snap the picture on the tape. He opened the envelope and pulled out the first picture. There was a picture of Jenny's pussy, with her finger slipping into it. Her mouth hung open showing the pleasure she was feeling. Her nipples were hard and erect.

"My pussy wants your cock, Jethro. I'm pushing a second finger into my pussy. I'd really like for you to eat my pussy Jethro."

He pulled out the second picture. Jenny had pushed two fingers almost all the way into her pussy. He caught himself rubbing his cock while he looked at the picture. He headed for his car so he could have some privacy.

"I bet you're rubbing your cock by now Jethro. You'd love to be eating out my cunt. Well, since you're not here, I'll have to play with myself… and ...ohhh...ohhh yeah."

He heard the camera again. He got into his car and pulled out the next picture. It was of her slipping a third finger in.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming. Jethro. Mmmm, oh yeah, mmm Oh god!"

His hard dick was out of his pants and he was stroking for all it was worth.

"Stop jerking off Jethro, don't cum. Save it for tomorrow. Meet me at my house during lunch. I'll be there at 12:00. Don't cum tonight either, don't fuck Jamie. Save it for me tomorrow. Listen to this tape again, get yourself ready. I can't wait to make you cum..."

That was the end of the tape. He couldn't believe it. There were four more explicit pictures of her naked on the bed. His cock was hard the rest of the day.

Luckily, Jamie was not in the mood, he resisted the urge to masturbate. He listened to the tape two more times the next morning, he got absolutely no work done. At five till noon, he walked up to her front door. The door swung open, she immediately yanked him in catching him off guard.

"Are we alone?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, with excitement in her voice. She started removing his clothes, taking off his jacket, shoes, socks, belt, shirt and undershirt. Jenny undid his pants, landing around

his ankles, he kicked them away. She began to caress his cock, balls and ass with her hands. His cock was hard and his underwear was getting damp.

Jenny got on her knees and began sucking the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Then she pulled down his underpants and slipped his cock into her mouth, causing

him to moan loudly. She began sucking on his penis like a Hoover. He ran his hands down Jenny's body, but she grabbed his hands and put them at his sides.

He looked down to see her pumping his cock with her hand as she slipped it in and out of her mouth. Jenny's hand reached down and squeezed his balls, she look him in the eye and said, "Cum now, Jethro."

He exploded in her mouth, pumping his hot jism again, and again, and again. Jenny kissed him hard, and told him to lay down on the floor. She then straddled his face, placing her pussy down over his mouth. He reached out with his tongue and began to trace her pussy lips with the tip. He could feel her working again on his cock, trying to bring it back to life with her hands.

His cock got hard again due to the smell and taste of Jenny's cunt against his mouth and nose. He sucked and licked and bit like he never had before. She ran her tongue around and around his cock, as he ran his around and around her pussy. She slid his cock in and out of her mouth, and he slipped his tongue in and out of her pussy.

He started sucking on her clit, sending shock waves up and down her legs. "oh god, yes. I'm cumming Jethro… you're making me cum!"

He felt her pull her mouth off of him, and the next thing he knew she switch positions and was rubbing her pussy lips again his hard cock. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't think he was going to get fucked. He wanted to say no, to say that he should put on a condom. But then he slipped inside, into her hot, tight pussy, and his mind was overwhelmed with the sensation.

Jenny started riding up and down harder and harder, her mouth came down onto his, her tongue snaking into his mouth, while his hands grabbed her ass and shoved his cock deeply into her.

She leaned down to his ear and asked if it felt better than Jamie. It did, and he had to admit it. "I feel better, don't I?" Jenny whispered, tonguing his ear. His orgasm was building up inside of him again, and he warned her that he was going to cum.

"Cum inside of me, Jethro." she panted.

With that, he erupted inside her, emptying everything he had. Moments later they cleaned up, and he asked Jenny when he would see her next.

"Tomorrow, don't you remember. You and Jamie invited us over. I'm not planning on wearing any underwear, so who knows what will happen."

With that being said, he went back to work, unable to think of anything except Jenny for the rest of the day.

_**To be continued...**_

***What da ya think so far? :) **

**Chapter 3 will be longer, and the last chapter. :) **


	3. Drunk Love

**Part 3: Drunk Love**

Kevin & Jenny came over the next day about two o'clock. Jenny wore a low cut mini dress. The dress was specifically a tease for Jethro, it showed off plenty of cleavage. Jenny smiled and said "Hello," but otherwise was distant and polite.

Everyone was drinking a bit, and Jenny fell into serving as the bartender for the group. By five, everyone was feeling the effects of three hours of drinking. Jethro wasn't in too bad a shape even though he had consumed five or six drinks. They were cooking dinner on the grill, Jamie's specialty.

Everyone wanted strawberry daiquiris, so he volunteered to help Jenny make the drinks in the kitchen. He walked behind Jenny, watching her ass swing in her short dress. He got out the blender while Jenny found the mix and the ice cubes. He poured in the rum, about a cup for the four drinks.

He spilled some of the strawberry mix on his hand. Jenny noticed it, pulled his hand to her mouth, and began to lick the sweet mix off his fingers, sucking each one deep into her mouth and looking him straight in the eye as she did it.

"You've been so quiet tonight," He said. "I wasn't sure you still liked me." he chuckled.

"Don't worry," Jenny responded. "I wouldn't go through the night without giving you a pair of aching balls."

"Are you wearing panties? Or did you come without like you said?"

"See for yourself," she answered, he firmly placed his hand on her bare bottom under her dress. Her ass felt silky smooth, and Jenny moaned as his fingers traced swirls over each cheek. He reached down between her legs, Jenny leaned over the counter to give him access to her pussy. His fingers ran lightly over the outside of her pussy lips.

"I don't know if I should let you feel inside. You're girlfriend is nearby." Jenny stopped in mid sentence as his finger entered her pussy. It was wet and slippery from her juices, but hotter and tighter than anything he had ever felt before.

He could actually feel it pulsing against his one finger inside, squeezing it again and again. His cock grew hard immediately with the thought of fucking her wondrous pussy again, and they both moaned together with how good it felt. Just then the screen door slammed. It was Kevin coming in to see where the drinks were.

"We're just about done," he told Kevin. We'll be out in a minute. Kevin grabbed some garlic powder and went back out to Jamie. He turned on the blender while Jenny slid down his body and began to mouth his cock through his pants, biting it and making his knees weak. She pulled his pants down just enough to let his penis free to the open air, hanging less than an inch from her open mouth. This time he slipped his cock right into her mouth. Without protest, she began licking and sucking like nothing he had ever felt. Jenny grabbed his cock with both hands and started jerking him off while she sucked him, then stopped suddenly and stood up, pulling up his pants to cover his manhood.

"Not yet, Jethro. We have some drinks to serve." Jenny pulled four glasses down from the cabinet, and he filled the first with the mix from the blender. "That one is yours," Jenny said. She grabbed the bottle of rum and poured about another cup into the blender, turning it back on.

"I don't want you unable to function," Jenny said, sliding her hand over his throbbing penis as she pressed her body into his, and her mouth against his for a hot wet kiss. Jenny broke away a moment later to turn off the blender and pour the rest of the drinks. "Okay mister, let's go serve these drinks."

He was amazed that nobody seemed to notice how strong the drinks were. The four of them finished their drinks rather quickly, and he could see the effects on Jamie and Kevin, especially since they hadn't eaten yet. Jenny volunteered to go mix another batch, and he helped to serve the food. Dinner went without further incident, with another round of drinks gone rather quickly.

After, they all cleaned up (Jenny did most of the work, the others two were having a difficult time just walking straight), Jenny asked if anyone wanted another drink. Kevin said no, that he should be going. Jenny told him that she would catch up with him later. Jamie did want another drink. Jenny had already prepared it, and suggested that they all go inside to watch TV and talk.

Jamie was quite visibly drunk by this time, and when she gets drunk, she gets very horny. As they walked into the living room, Jamie started rubbing Jethro's cock through his pants, not even trying to hide it from Jenny.

"Jethro is lucky to have you," Jenny said as she looked on. "You seem like the kind of woman who likes to have sex, and not like the kind who always has a headache."

Jamie smiled, and seemed to blush, but to his surprise she made no attempt to stop stroking him through his pants. "Jethro is good in bed, and I like to make him feel good."

Jenny walked over to the couch that Jamie and Jethro were sitting on, sitting down next to him, opposite from Jamie.

"His cock looks big and hard inside his pants. I wish I could see what it looks like." Jenny said.

He looked at Jenny in disbelief. Her line was so corny that he thought Jamie would see right through it and become angry. But Jamie didn't even hesitate before she started opening up his pants.

"Why don't you take off his shirt while I strip him of his pants, Jenny. Jethro looks his best when he's completely naked." Jamie told Jenny.

He turned his look of disbelief toward Jamie. He couldn't tell if this was a setup or not, but he wasn't about to complain. Jenny knelt on the sofa and pulled his shirt over his head, pressing her breasts against his face as she pulled the material off of his hands. Meanwhile, Jamie had pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles, slipping the clothes out from under his feet. He sat there naked between his girlfriend and the woman he wanted to be his lover. His cock pointed straight at the ceiling.

"I see what you mean about how good it looks, Jamie." Jenny hesitated for a second, ran her tongue over her lips, then asked, "Can I touch it?"

Jamie grabbed his cock and stroked it once or twice, looked at Jenny, and smiled. "Only if you promise to be a good girl."

"I'm always good, Jamie. Real good." These cliches were going to be the death of him. Jenny grabbed his cock away from Jamie, and began stroking him and caressing his balls with her other hand. He looked over at Jamie who only smiled and began to undo her blouse. "He seems to like this. Should I keep it up?"

"Keeping it up is his job, Jenny." Jamie threw aside her bra, then stood up to remove her shorts and panties. Soon she was as naked as he was. Here was his girlfriend, who normally wants the drapes closed if she is in her robe, sitting with him naked while the neighbor jerked him off. It was hard for him to keep up.

Jamie sat next to him and began kissing his chest, her hand stroking his thigh. Her mouth moved down his body until she slipped her lips over the head of his cock, taking it away from Jenny. Jamie ran her tongue up and down and around his erection, sucking the head and then deep-throating it like he's never seen her do. He began to stroke her back and ass, moaning as he did.

His cock broke free from Jamie's mouth as she cried out, "Jethro fuck me hard now!" This from the woman who was too embarrassed to let him go down on her. Jamie flipped herself over, spreading her legs wide for his cock, and pulling his mouth down onto hers. He felt her body begin to jerk, and she pulled her mouth away from his. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she screamed with every spasm.

"Don't stop! I'm going to cum! Yes, Yes, Yes!" Her entire body shook, and he saw a stream of cum from her pussy shoot out against his pelvis. Jamie's cries died out as she lost conscience, passing out from the pleasure he had given her.

He went and got a towel, pillow and blanket for Jamie. Jenny helped him get Jamie comfortable, then asked to use the bathroom. He guided her to the upstairs bathroom.

He turned on the TV, not knowing what would happen next. Jamie was snoring on the couch, and he knew she was out for the night. Jenny's voice called him from upstairs, saying she needed help. He went up the stairs, the only light coming from his bedroom.

"I'm in here," Jenny called. He entered the door, and saw Jenny, naked, laying on top of his bed. Her nipples were hard and pointing toward the ceiling, and her knees were up and spread for him to see the pussy in between. "I need help," Jenny said. "It's my turn to cum and I need your help."

"What would you like me to do?" he asked. His fingers traced lightly around her breasts, squeezing and pulling on her hard nipples. He leaned over and began to nurse on her breasts, letting his fingers wander down to her pussy and probe inside. She was so hot and tight.

"I want you to cream in my pussy, Jethro. I want to feel your hot cum squirting deep into me. I want you now, Jethro."

"I probably won't last long..." he started to say, but Jenny cut him off.

"I don't care. Fuck me now!"

He did what he was told, so he climbed on and slid his erect cock into her pussy. Nothing he had ever felt was as hot, and tight, and slippery as Jenny's pussy.

He thought about baseball, about how he was cheating on his girlfriend, about castration, but nothing helped. He came after about thirty seconds, Jenny crying out underneath him about how great it felt. After he had cum Jenny told him not to pull out. She flipped him over so she was on top, his still hard - but growing limp - cock inside of her.

"I was right, wasn't I. Now what are you going to do." Jenny pulled his hands up to her breasts, her erect nipples under his fingertips. "I'm coming to your work again this week. This time I'm going to suck you off in your office. And how about your secretary. You want her too, don't you. I'll have her sucking you off within a week. You can fuck her too, if you want."

"Jenny, I..."

"Shhh. Quiet, Jethro. You know you like to fuck women. Your cock is getting hard again just thinking about it." She was right. His cock was starting to come back to life again. Jenny began to rock back and forth, squeezing her pussy against his cock.

The hot tightness worked it's magic quickly, and soon Jenny began to slide up and down on him. She leaned over to the edge of the bed for a minute, and came back with a small tape recorder, then clicked it on.

"I want the truth from you Jethro. Answer with the truth and you will have the time of your life. Do you understand?"

He was scared, but the feelings were just too good. He would have done anything at this point. He said yes.

"Does my pussy feel better than any other pussy you have ever felt?"

"Yes, ohh, yes. It feels great."

"Does it feel better than Jamie's?" He hesitated for a second, not sure if this should be on tape. Then Jenny started to pull herself off of him, his penis slipping into the cold air.

"Yes, yes, it feels better than my Jamie's."

"That's better. If you had a choice between fucking me and fucking Jamie, who would you pick?"

"I'd pick you."

Jenny was pumping up and down harder and harder, her breath coming faster. "If your boss needed you in his office, and I was sucking you off, would you leave?"

"No, I'd stay with you." Jenny's head dropped back, and he pulled and twisted her nipples as she pounded up and down on his cock.

"Oh god, oh yeah Jethro. If Jamie walked in the room right now, would you stop fucking me?"

"No, no I wouldn't." he flipped Jenny over and began pounding into her hot pussy as hard as he could, Jenny crying out with pleasure with each thrust. Jenny screamed louder and louder in orgasmic pleasure, her pussy squeezing against his, milking the semen from his penis.

"I'm going to cum," he shouted. Jenny pulled away, grabbing his cock and pumping it into her mouth, sucking the cum from his manhood. He fell back, groaning with pleasure. Jenny licked him clean, then laid next to him, pulling him to her and kissing his chest and neck.

"Thank you, Jethro. It was wonderful." With that, Jenny sat up and climbed off the bed. She grabbed the recorder and ejected the tape, throwing it down on the bed. "I dare you to listen to this the next time you fuck Jamie."

"Where are you going?"

"It's time for me to get home. Don't worry, I'll see you this week, for lunch." With a wink Jenny was gone, leaving him the tape to do with as he wished.

Jamie didn't really remember all the events of the evening, though she did ask him to go down on her the next time they made love. He had fun, eating out her pussy while listening to Jenny and him making love. Jenny did show up at the office, and he was late for a meeting with his boss because of it.

As for his secretary… that's a whole other story.

**~The End~**

**Hope you enjoyed! What do ya think? :D **


End file.
